Matarreyes
by Gaiasole
Summary: Desembarco de Rey por fin ha caído en manos de la única hija del rey Aerys, una reina letal que desea acabar con el fuego de Jaime Lannister que ya no tiene nada porque vivir, la última esperanza es que ella encarne una espada sobre él pero los planes de Dany para acabar con él son distintos a los que todos los jugadores esperan ver. One Shot.


**ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**

**MATARREYES**

Por: **Gaiasole**

**ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**

_Spoilers de Festín de Cuervos. Personajes de George R.R. Martín._

**ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**

La hija del dragón había vencido, Jaime pensó que por primera vez la fortaleza roja había hecho honor a su nombre, no había lugar dónde sangre y fuego no quedaran grabadas durante la batalla contra tres dragones, el más imponente de ellos dirigido por la mujer más hermosa que él hubiera visto en su vida, al menos la hermosa Cersei no había visto a la beldad de cabellos plateados que había llegado a tomar lo que por nacimiento era suyo, su hermana habría muerto de envidia en ese mismo instante, que humillante habría sido para su gemela saber que el juego de tronos había sido ganado por apenas una joven.

Jaime a pesar de todo no se había acobardado durante la batalla, había combatido con la fiereza de león de siempre, a pesar de que su mano tullida le había dado la desventaja desde el principio no se aminoro hasta que un golpe en la nuca lo dejo tumbado y desorientado, sintió la sangre correr pero lo que más le enojo fue el sabor de la tierra contra sus labios, literalmente lo habían hecho comer polvo, pudo escuchar una risa, luego miro a alguien pisando su mano de oro mientras lo reconocía.

—¡Es Jaime Lannister! La madre de dragones nos premiara por este, el matarreyes seguirá vivo.

El rubio sintió a alguien escupiéndole el rostro y después de eso un nuevo golpe que lo dejo del todo inconsciente. Cuándo despertó y consiguió poner en orden su mente supuso que lo habrían enviado a una de las celdas más negras y putrefactas que hubiera en Desembarco del Rey, pero para su sorpresa se encontraba en un cuarto, desde luego no era una habitación como la que disfrutaba en Roca Casterly pero al menos no era celda donde las ratas se comerían parte de su maltrecho cuerpo, ¿Qué clase de broma era esta?

—Veo que ya despertaste Jaime.

Esa voz. Jaime miro con curiosidad la pequeña figura a su lado, Tyrion estaba a su lado mirándole con su deforme cara y una mueca que pretendía pasar por una sonrisa, por un momento el antiguo cariño de hermano hizo que el mayor de los Lannister mirara a su hermano con aprecio y luego recordó que había sido la espada de su hermano la que había cruzado el vientre de su padre y lo había matado en medio de una fuga que el mismo planeó.

—¿Recordando nuestro pasado? –Tyrion miro el aspecto de su hermano y recordó las veces que había sentido envidia por el porte gallardo del león dorado de su padre.

—Siempre pensé que sería yo quién te encontraría –pronunció Jaime—. ¿Cómo has podido matar a tu propio padre?

—Qué el no te escuche –dijo el enano mirando con pena al hombre en la cama que se había incorporado a pesar de tener varias costillas rotas—. Es capaz de levantarse de la tumba y obligarte a negar que yo sea su hijo.

—Te quería, la tía Genna dice que tú eras su hijo, poseías su mente –Jaime vio a su hermano hacer una mueca al pensarlo—. El perfecto Lannister debía tener tu mente, mi fuerza y la belleza de nuestra hermana, pobre papá, obtuvo las tres cosas dividida en partes.

—Al menos has vivido suficiente para conocer a tú padre –dijo una voz tan exquisita que Jaime sintió su cuerpo entumecerse igual que cuando le habían cortado la mano.

Jaime había estado tan enfrascado en su hermano que no se dio cuenta que sombras habían cruzado el pasillo, por primera vez vio a una reina, Daenerys Targaryen no necesitaba de la corona para hacer notar que era la hija de Aerys, si Rhaegar hubiera visto a su hermana habría compuesto poemas que los dioses habrían envidiado y canciones que los bardos habrían llorado, la llamaban madre de dragones, pero Jaime que nunca había sido bueno con las palabras solo podía verla como esa poesía que tocaba el pecho y avasallaba con fuerza. Él ultimo dragón era Rhaegar, pero al verla a ella se daba cuenta que la afirmación en su mente estaba equivocada.

—Quiero a todos fuera –Dany solo hablo pero su palabra era la de una reina así que no pasaron ni dos segundos hasta que ella y Lannister quedaron solos.

Dany miro al hombre que había traicionado a su padre y lo había llevado a su muerte, a pesar de sus heridas la mirada de Jaime era de reto, ella lo reconocía como un hombre peligroso que ya lo había perdido todo, ella sabía lo que era eso y sabía la fuerza que se adquiría después de perder, en su caso, a su marido y a su hijo, el león tenía esa ventaja pero ella había engendrado dragones y sabía que el fuego era su aliado, no su enemigo, y no se cansaría hasta acabar con el fuego de los ojos verdes de su prisionero.

—Acaba conmigo de una vez princesa, estoy esperando que la hoja de la espada me crucé el cuello.

—Yo no uso la espada para conseguir lo que quiero, y lo que estoy deseando es acabar contigo Lannister.

Jaime se crispo al escucharla, ella era hermosa pero obviamente también era letal.

—Ahora mismo tengo un reino que dirigir, pero regresare a por ti Lannister, mientras tanto piensa en mi y en la forma que te cobraré la vida de mi padre.

La reina salió del lugar sin dirigir una segunda mirada al león, el rostro aún atractivo de Jaime se mostro confundido, ella lo quería derrotar pero era incapaz de imaginar como lo haría sin una espada.

**ℵ**** : ****ℵ**

Paso un mes en ese cuarto semi oscuro y durante casi todos los días Jaime recibió la visita de su hermano menor, era gracias a este que Jaime no había sido asesinado y en cambio había tenido al menos una ración de comida y agua al día, además había sido curado de sus heridas pero siendo prisionero no se hacía ilusiones, Tyrion le había dejado claro que su ayuda solamente era un pago por haberlo ayudado a escapar un día antes de Cersei consiguiera que lo matarán.

—Tommen, ¿Él esta vivo? –preguntó Jaime a su hermano.

—No tengo manera de saberlo, hay centenares de cadáveres y algunos tan quemados que poco queda de ellos, el fuego del dragón es destructivo. Si quieres saberlo, espero que el chico este vivo, de todos tus hijos es el único que merecía mi aprecio.

—Lo sé, al otro lo envenenaste o al menos eso creía Cersei. Si quieres saberlo, ese nunca me importo, era tan desgraciado como Robert.

Por primera vez ambos sonrieron en comprensión al otro, pero antes de poder seguir hablando la reina entró y despidió al enano.

—No sabía que el encierro te hiciera tan feliz matarreyes –Dany lo miro de la misma forma que un gato a un ratón—. Así que ese niño que usurpaba el trono de hierro si que era tu hijo, el usurpador le dio su apellido al hijo de su esposa y su hermano.

—Los Targaryen también se casaban entre si, piensa que tú pudiste ser la mujer de Rhaegar.

Los ojos violeta brillaron como centellas pero no se dejo provocar por las palabras.

—Sí, pero tú y la zorra del usurpador nunca fueron Targaryen –la reina vio como Jaime hacia una mueca de desprecio pero no a ella—. Tú mismo tienes repugnancia de ti mismo, debe ser horrible ver lo que eres realmente, un tullido que vivió sirviendo a una figura de oropel.

—Si, Cersei resulto ser una bella figura de bisutería –Jaime recordó a su hermana y a sus amantes y la oscuridad de antaño estrujó su corazón, el había matado por ella sin saber que ella abría las piernas siempre para conseguir más y más poder que termino derrumbándose como una torre.

—Dime matarreyes, ¿Aún puedes ver el rostro de mi padre cuando lo mataste cobardemente?

—No –Jaime sonrió de medio lado—. Pero si lo puedo ver cuando ordenaba colocar fuego valyrio en toda la ciudad y prepararse para ordenar que la ciudad entera ardiera –el rubio sonrió al ver el desconcierto de la reina—. Deberías investigar un poco con los maestres, aún debe quedar alguno que sepa sobre la orden de tu loco padre.

La palabra loco enfureció a Dany, enojada se acerco al Lannister y lo sorprendió cuando toma la mano que aun le quedaba, Jaime iba a decir algo cuando sintió un fuego quemándolo, intento apartarse pero ella no se lo permitió, apretó más la mano y sonrió satisfecha cuando sintió la palma quemada, el estaba más sorprendido que angustiado por la quemadura.

—Si compruebo que lo que me dijiste es mentira perderás la mano que te queda matarreyes.

La reina salió del cuartucho y ordeno que nadie curara la herida del prisionero, a su paso todos se inclinaban y hacen reverencia, cuando ella se alejaba lo suficiente la gente la miraba admirada, la joven reina había sorprendido a todos al dejar vivo a Jaime Lannister, nadie conseguía comprender a esa visión divina que había bajado desde un dragón, en total tres dragones habitaban ahora desembarco del Rey.

Cuando Dany entró al salón del trono de Hierro todos guardaron silencio, molesta miro el reino que había tomado y heredado, llevaba un mes en él y estaba poco impresionada por lo que había visto hasta ahora, hasta ahora la corte estaba llena de hombres idiotas y mujeres tontas, en las calles los que habían conseguido sobrevivir a su devastación parecían más cadáver que hombre y por si fuera poco hacía poco su oso le había informado que un ejercito de muertos se acercaba con el invierno. La reina mando a desalojar la sala del trono y se quedo solo con sus consejeros más fieles, entre ellos Tyrion y su oso.

—Sígueme hablando de ese invierno que esta por llegar —pidió a su oso que aún no se quitaba el hábito de mirarla de forma posesiva—. ¿Qué tan cerca están?

—No lo sé con seguridad mi reina, la única seguridad que tenemos es que el muro ha caído.

Dany meditó sobre lo que había que hacer, lo cierto es que nunca había peleado contra un ejercito de muertos, aunque si lo había hecho contra los fantasmas del pasado, uno de ellos era su padre, nunca en su vida lo había visto pero más de una historia sobre su tiranía si que había escuchado.

—Tyrion necesito que investigues con los maestres una información, será tu nueva misión en tanto yo me ocupo de retroceder ese invierno.

**ℵ**** : ****ℵ**

—Aquí esta su comida –dijo la criada a Jaime cuando igual que siempre le llevó suficientes alimentos para no asesinarse por hambre.

—Gracias –Jaime espero a que la chica se marchara pero ella lo estaba viendo como si el bocado a comer fuera él—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo encerrado aquí?

—Más de trece lunas llenas –ella sonrió y se acerco con ojos brillantes al rubio, pero retrocedió al escucharlo.

—Creo que la reina por fin me va a matar a mi y a cualquier persona que haya tenido relación conmigo.

Eso fue suficiente para disuadir a la muchacha de querer estar con él, el libido era algo que Jaime había matado hacía rato, a veces sentía el deseo de intentar fugarse para que de esa forma el guardia en la puerta pudiera enterrarle la espada y así terminar con una vida de decepciones. Se sentó a comer con desgana y cuando ya había comida casi la mitad de la sopa vio a la reina de cabellos plateados entrar.

—La reina en persona, su alteza disculpe si no la invito a mi comida pero es que dudo que esta sopa sea suficiente para dos.

—¿Es todo lo que comes en el día? –Dany vio los dos platos y el vaso de agua y sonrió con ironía—. Cuando yo estaba en el desierto viendo morir a mi gente de hambre pensé que igual que mi hermano yo era una princesa mendiga, no conseguirás que sienta pena por ti matarreyes, no cuando tú me arrebataste durante años la vida que me pertenecía y se la entregaste a tu hermana y a tus vástagos hijos del incesto.

Jaime por primera vez en muchísimos años sintió vergüenza y tuvo que dejar la comida de lado.

—Conservaras tu mano matarreyes –dijo Dany—. Pero solo hasta que pelees contra mi oso, seguramente has escuchado de él, se llama Jorah Mormont, en tres días te enfrentaras contra él para deleite de la corte, ya veré como pelea un león contra un oso.

Tres días después Jaime se enfrentó al oso, al menos esta vez no era un oso de verdad ni Brienne estaba cerca de él blandiendo una inútil espada, pero igual que esa vez su mano izquierda resulto bastante inútil para el encuentro, resulto humillado frente a una multitud, su orgullo fue arrastrado por el piso y entre los rostros quedo grabado el de la reina que lo miraba triunfante, el mayor orgullo de Tywin Lannister había sido humillado y había perdido una nueva parte de su ser, ser un caballero era un recuerdo agridulce para el matarreyes.

**ℵ**** : ****ℵ**

—¡Lárgate! –dijo Jaime cuando vio a Tyrion entrar no soportaba la mirada de lastima de ese enano.

—Dany no es cruel por naturaleza —empezó a decir el hermano menor—. Pero le has dado un gran golpe al hacerle caer la venda de los ojos en lo referente a su padre, yo igual que todos pensé que lo habías matado solo por ser un Lannister, nunca imaginé… en fin creo que tú salvaste a esta ciudad mejor de lo que el borracho de Robert habría podido hacer.

—Te aseguró que no soy un maldito héroe, ahora déjame solo, ¡Maldición quiero estar solo, vete de una vez!

La presión y el encierro por fin hicieron efecto en Jaime, desde ese día y durante los siguientes cinco días padeció de fiebre y pesadillas, ni el ni nadie se dio cuenta que en algunas de esas noche la joven reina lo vio sufrir por la fiebre, delirando y pronunciado nombres, gritaba con un dolor tan desgarrador que una lagrima escapo de los ojos violeta, el estaba sufriendo, tal como ella quería y sin embargo no era feliz de ver al león herido. De todas las historia que había escuchado ninguna decía que el rubio tenía conciencia.

—Tú no eres lo que decían –dijo Dany acercándose al lecho donde Jaime lloraba entre pesadillas—. Será mejor que te marches matarreyes, porque pronto iniciare una nueva guerra contra Aegon, el hijo de Rhaegar –la reina coloca su mano sobre la frente del rubio que sintió un contacto cálido, una luz que lo ayudaba a salir de esa bóveda del infierno—. Te perdono Jaime Lannister, eres libre, eres libre de Aerys y de mi también.

Dany salió del cuartucho sin volver la vista, sin darse cuenta de la paz que había envuelto esa habitación, durante mucho tiempo había odiado a ese hombre sin darse cuenta que él no había asesinado a su padre sino a un monstruo que solo sabía tomar sangre para saciar su locura. Los días siguiente Jaime despertó ya sin fiebre, tardo en recuperarse pero una noche se dio cuenta que Tyrion estaba a su lado preparado para huir.

—Es hora de que protejas lo único bueno que queda de ti hermano, lo único Lannister que no ha sido corrompido.

Jaime no entendió lo que decía, aún agotado siguió a su hermano por los pasadizos del castillo y con la noche cuidando de ellos consiguieron llegar hasta puerto, se necesito de dos hombre para subir a Jaime a la galera que los esperaba, la misma que los llevaría lejos de desembarco del rey, los hombres lo recostaron en un camastro, para entonces estaba tan cansado que le costo darse cuenta que una tímida voz lo llamaba.

—Tommen –Jaime miro a su hijo y sintió un fuego quemándolo igual que había hecho Dany—. ¡Estas vivo! –tomo la mejilla regordeta de su hijo que en ese momento se convertía en su esperanza, la luz que parecía abrirse camino entre la muerte.

—Matarreyes –pronuncio Dany mientras a lo lejos veía el mar—. ¿Dices que escapó?

—¡Seguro que el enano ideo todo! –protesto Jorah mientras veía a su reina mirar apacible la aguas que se agitaban a lo lejos—. Debemos condenarlo por su traición.

—No pudo ser él, esta noche lo envié a otro lugar más impasible, te aseguro que el volverá pronto y en cuanto a su hermano, no creo que ese león llegue lejos, olvídalo Ser Jorah –Dany le sonrió y como siempre él se vio incapaz de negarle algo—. Vamos a trabajar oso viejo, tengo un reino que gobernar.

**FIN**

**ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ**

_Gracias por comentar :)_

_11.11.12  
_

**ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ**


End file.
